The instant invention relates generally to loudspeaker enclosures and more specifically it relates to a parabolic speaker system.
Numerous loudspeaker enclosures have been provided in prior art that are adapted to produce and project sounds. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,790; 4,215,761 and 4,284,844 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.